She's So Mean
by Paceismyhero
Summary: "He'd learned long ago to walk the fine line between lover and boyfriend with her, one step too far to either side resulting in an emotionally damaging verbal attack - sometimes in Spanish." Oneshot inspired by Matchbox 20's new song, "She's So Mean". Finn/Santana story with hint of Puck/Rachel. Rated T, but probably T-plus for some language. Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** So I've never written this particular pairing before, but I cannot stop listening to this song and it fit Santana too well for me to ignore. And since Puck and Rachel belong together in my fanfic world, this is what had to happen. It didn't take me more than a couple hours to write, but hopefully that is not obvious. Love it or hate it, let me know! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or Matchbox 20 or really much of anything.

* * *

Finn woke slowly, a soft smile spreading across his face as soon as the warmth of her body against his registered. She was nestled in his frame perfectly, and he couldn't help but tighten the hold he had on her with the arm not stuck underneath both their pillows. The appendage was definitely asleep, but he didn't mind. He loved mornings like this, maybe because they were rare but mostly because he loved _her_.

He'd never say it, of course. She'd rip his balls off in an instant, probably by telling him he didn't have any to begin with. He'd learned long ago to walk the fine line between lover and boyfriend with her, one step too far to either side resulting in an emotionally damaging verbal attack - sometimes in Spanish.

"Fuck," Santana groaned, pressing against him as she stretched. He could never tell if she was doing it deliberately or not, so he took a shot and pressed back into her. "Cut it out, perv."

Swing and a miss.

"Stay in bed," he pleaded softly, his voice deep with sleep. "It's barely 10."

They'd stayed out past three in the morning last night at some party Finn didn't even want to go to in the first place. She'd dragged him there and forced him to dance (all while making fun of his lack of skills) until midnight. After that he just sat around waiting for her to be done _getting her freak on_. They didn't even get back to the apartment until closer to four, and then she'd demanded he _give it to her hot and dirty_for an hour after that.

It was awesome, sure, but he was still pretty damn tired.

"You're such a fuckin' sloth." She shrugged him off her as she hinged up into a sitting position. She hated cuddling, and he was surprised he'd gotten away with it for as long as he did. "Not all of us can just call in sick or whatever. Some of us have _real _jobs."

Finn sighed heavily, moving to his back and sinking deep into the mattress. He knew better than to mention the only times he'd called into work sick was because she'd asked him to. He'd already made the mistake of mentioning it to Kurt, who used it (and anything else he could) as evidence that Santana was ruining Finn's life; it was hard to refute him without any counter evidence.

"I got a job tutoring a new kid this summer," he defended weakly. "The extra money will be nice."

"Maybe you can use it to hire a maid," she sneered.

He ignored the comment because she moved from the bed to the closet completely naked. He loved how confident she was about her body - and she deserved every iota of egotism she had in regards to her looks. It made him feel confident, too; the fact that he was able to score a chick like her had to speak of his own abilities at least a little, right?

"Ya still expectin' your mommy to come in and clean up or what?"

Finn looked around the room, noticing that all the clothes on the floor were hers. She wasn't living with him - he'd asked a couple times, usually when she made a similar comment and he tried to convince her of all the reasons it'd be great - but she was over enough that it wouldn't change much. He'd already made space for her in his room (he'd bought a dresser for his stuff so she could have the whole closet) and she certainly had her own spot in his heart. He wanted them to be together, thought they were _there_, but she didn't seem to agree.

"I need to wash the smell of this shithole off me," she said, stripping off the skirt she'd just put on. "Wanna join me?"

His eyes must have widened, but it didn't take him long to get out of the bed and into the shower with her. Even if they were fighting in every other aspect of their lives, they never missed a beat _there_. She was insatiable and he was up to the task of tiding her over whenever she got the urge. He'd gotten her to commit to him exclusively in that regard, convincing her he was up to the challenge after a particular exhausting (and amazing) weekend.

Later, after she'd _gotten hers_and left to run errands or whatever, Finn picked up his room and the living space a little bit. She'd gone crazy yesterday before the party, throwing most of his CDs onto the floor after she'd deemed him a grandfather for his taste in music. It didn't take too long to clean up, but he still took a quick nap before walking across the hall to have lunch with his friends.

"I think it is endearing," Rachel said after he told her the story about the CDs. "And it's no different than her affinity for vintage clothing."

Finn appreciated her support, but he knew it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. If he even mentioned that he'd talked to anyone else about this, Santana would probably slap him in the face and leave him for good. "Where's Puck?"

"Now where were we … oh."

Finn chuckled at the disappointment that spread across his friend's face. "I was just asking about you."

"Trying to scam on my girl, Hudson?" Puck asked with a glint in his eye, throwing down his bag while placing a kiss on top of Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel smiled shyly - cradling his face in her hand for a moment before he walked away - and said, "Santana is being her typical, loving self."

"Ah," Puck answered in understanding, grabbing the plate of food Rachel had made for him from the kitchen counter and bringing it over to the table where they were sitting. "S'plains why you look like shit."

Finn rubbed his hands over his face. "We didn't get home from that crappy party until like, 4!"

"And I'm sure the fun didn't end there."

Finn could feel the heat rise to his face, his ears burning. "I can't believe we have to go to the club tonight."

"It's going to be so fun!" Rachel piped in, now standing in front of the kitchen sink washing dishes like a little hummingbird. "Can you believe Quinn and Sam are engaged?"

"No," he answered honestly. It was pretty unbelievable that the two blondes rekindled their romance after all these years and were now going to get married. But, then again, it was also _completely_ unbelievable that Rachel and Puck _were_ married; it totally made sense that they hooked up and whatever because they were actually kind of great together, but the fact that _Puck_got married (and not because he knocked someone up or anything) before Finn had even settled down was insane.

If _he_ could be domesticated, then there _had_to be hope for Santana.

"Is Kurt coming here first or meeting us there?"

"There," Puck answered, his mouth half full.

"He's bringing his new boyfriend! Chase."

"Easy, babe," Puck warned after Rachel let a dreamy sigh slip. "Remember who makes sure the fun doesn't end _here_."

Rachel blushed, placating her husband with a nod of her head before turning back to Finn. "Haven't you spoken to him recently?"

Finn shrugged. "He's being an ass." He bowed his head. "He hates San."

"Kurt doesn't hate Santana," Rachel assured, coming back to sit at the table. "He hates what she's doing to you."

Rachel looked at Puck, and Finn watched the way her hand moved from the table to rest casually on Puck's thigh. Finn would give anything for Santana to feel as comfortable with their relationship as Rachel did with hers with Puck. Maybe it was because he'd known both of them for so long, but Finn could see the two sharing a conversation without any words right in front of him, and he longed for the same connection with Santana. He'd known her the same amount of time, and maybe they didn't grow up in a small town as one of a few Jewish families, but they had a history.

Santana was his first, and he wanted her to be his last. He wanted her to move from her swanky place uptown that her dad paid for to living with him. He wanted her not to run so hot and cold, punching him in the metaphorical stomach one minute and then his heart the next. And he wanted her to admit, _just once_, that she wanted to be with him, too, instead of acting like she was just waiting for something better.

"And s-so do I," Rachel stuttered, finally getting the courage she needed to voice her opinion on such a sensitive matter from the light touch of Puck's hand on her lower back. "I know you don't think so, but you used to be so brave. You stuck up for the glee club, you signed up for the military just to honor your father …" She trailed off for a moment, waiting until he picked his head back up to look at her. "Nothing's changed since high school, Finn. You could still have any girl you want. And since that seems to be Santana, then you owe it to yourself to see if she wants the same thing."

Rachel's words continued to echo in the back of Finn's mind all day. She was right in that he didn't consider himself brave, and his current thought process was just evidence to that fact. If he were brave, he wouldn't be struggling to dress himself because he was worried his girlfriend was going to dump him for wanting more. And he wished he could just write off Rachel's thoughts as crazy ramblings that were easier said than done, but he couldn't; she knew better than most what kind of situation he was in because Puck and Santana were almost the same person.

"Are you kidding me?"

He looked up from his half-buttoned shirt, surprised by her sudden appearance. "H-hey."

"You had nothing to do today but be ready on time and you couldn't even manage _that_?" She sighed heavily, shaking her head in disgust. "You're pathetic."

"I did other stuff today."

"Poor baby." She spoke to him as if he were a child. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her without another word. He stood still in the same spot for at least five minutes, waiting for her to come out and blame her attitude on something that happened today on the train or whatever, but nothing. He didn't hear anything but the sound of her rummaging through her makeup that was strewn all over his bathroom and a loud obscenity when she, he guessed, burnt herself on the curling iron.

This was the moment, the one Rachel had talked about. He had to be brave. He owed it to himself to see if Santana was in the same place he was. And, if not, then he had to be brave enough to finally let her go instead of just continuing to fight through the punches; he always just let her get her own way and it wasn't healthy. And, frankly, it wasn't fair - to _either _of them.

Finn pushed the door open, hitting her on accident in the shoulder. "Sorry."

"God. You're like a fuckin' bull in a china shop." She moved out of the way. "What do you want, Shrek?"

"I …" He lost his verbal footing, taking a deep breath so he could finally take the plunge. "You."

She didn't even stop applying her eyeliner, just stared at him through his reflection in the bathroom mirror like he was crazy. "What?"

"I want you, but … you're _so_mean. And it's fine most of the time 'cause I know you're joking or just being you or whatever, but … like, are we serious or what?"

Her expression was a mix of pissed and surprised, but she was otherwise speechless. Finn wasn't sure he'd ever seen it before; she always at least had a snappy comeback. This actually scared him because any time she was quiet, even for a little bit, she was normally contemplating her next move. And the next move was normally an assault on either his psyche or, in the case of last night, his apartment.

So he figured he should go for broke.

"Look, this feels like … _it _… for me. And I've dealt with all your up and down crap over the years because … ya know, despite what you think, I know you. I _know_ you aren't the type of girl that's gonna say 'I love you' a lot and whatever, but … I just want … I _need_to know if I'm alone in this."

The breath he'd started to hold was ripped from his lungs when she swirled around and forced his lips onto hers by grabbing his still-only-partially-buttoned shirt. He'd kissed her plenty times over the years, but this one catapulted itself to the top of list. It was passionate and fierce, like most of her embraces, but there was an underlying tenderness to it. He could feel the promise and the emotions that were normally so heavily guarded. And the look in her eye when they finally parted was so raw and real and _rare_that he found himself even more breathless than the kiss had made him.

"You're not alone," she whispered, pressing her lips to his again briefly and then just resting the side of her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he could feel the smile on her face when he circled his around her shoulders and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Pussy."

Finn couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes at her before exiting the bathroom so each of them could finish getting ready for tonight. He honestly wouldn't have expected anything less from Santana, and he sort of liked that. Because, like Rachel and Puck, they did have a connection. He liked to think she knew him better than most, and liked that maybe he was the only one who really _got_her, too. And yeah, maybe she was mean.

But she was his.

_I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time_

_'Cause she's fine_

_But for an angel she's a hot, hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind_

_'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimmie-some-more girl, girl_

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends_

_And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back_

_Saying yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth, she'll freak out_

_You better get your shit together 'cause she's bringing you down now_

_Yeah boy you better, you better_

_'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimmie-some-more girl, girl_

_She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says_

_She drinks Bacardi in the morning 'til it goes to her head_

_And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that_

_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_

_Saying yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Every now and then, she makes you just a little bit crazy_

_She'll turn a knife into your back and then she's calling you baby, crazy_

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends_

_And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back_

_Saying yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Saying yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah … you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_


End file.
